


Bringing In the New Year

by ruvy91



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Story through texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his friendship with the British Government grows Greg finds that he cares less that his marriage is falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing In the New Year

**March 2010**

Was called down to the holding cells today because Sherlock was found strung out in a gutter. -GL

I'll send someone to collect him. - MH

**May 2010**

You may be able to get me fired but I won't work with your brother if he isn't clean. -GL

Taken care of. -MH

**June 2010**

Haven't heard from Sherlock in a week, is he in rehab again? -GL

Yes as you requested. -MH

**August 2010**

Sherlock withheld evidence again. I didn't arrest him this time, but this is the last straw. -GL

**September 2010**

Have you met this John Watson your brother brought along to my crime scene? -GL

I shall look into it, thank you. -MH

The shooter was Watson wasn't it and because he saved your brother you're going to tell me to drop it. -GL

If you would be so kind -MH

**November 2010**

Had a hell of a day. Had a fight with the wife and Sherlock berating my team did not help. -GL

I'll talk to Sherlock. I'm sorry that things aren't going well at home. - MH

It's fine, not like you could do anything about it. -GL

**December 24, 2010**

Are you planning on going to the Christmas Party John is throwing at 221B? -GL

Afraid not, Sherlock would be more unpleasant if I were to attend. Best not to inflict that on everyone. -MH

Oh, I was hoping to see you there. Merry Christmas Mycroft. -GL

Merry Christmas Gregory. -MH

**December 26, 2010**

You must give Sherlock my thanks. -GL

The PE teacher? -MH

Yes -GL

Gregory are you alright? -MH

Fine considering I'm drunk in a crap motel. -GL

You finally left her then. -MH

I couldn't keep making a fool of myself. -GL

If anyone's the fool it's Amanda. -MH

Thank you for that. -GL

You're welcome, and I do mean it. -MH

**December 31, 2010**

So what does the British Government do on New Year's Eve? -GL

Work mostly, why do you ask? -MH

Just wondering if you'd like to get a drink. -GL

I suppose what I'm doing can wait a day. -MH

Excellent, pick me up in 10. -GL

 

**xXx**

Greg put his mobile down and bustled around the small motel room. Most people would question the excitement he was exhibiting, considering he left his wife less than a week ago.

The truth was over the months he hadn't been looking forward to going home to his wife. The vacation they had planned had been a sham and when Sherlock confirmed what he had already suspected Greg gave up the fiction he that he was still in love with Amanda.

Right on time Mycroft knocked on Greg's door and they headed out to the nearest pub. They steadily drank throughout the night and talked about anything and everything.

When the countdown to the new year started Greg bit his lip staring at Mycroft, who was watching the other patrons in the pub.

"5"

Greg knew he wouldn't get another chance.

"4"

If Mycroft's reaction was bad he could blame it on how drunk he was.

"3"

Time to make a decision Lestrade.

"2"

Now or never.

"1"

Greg leaned over the table seperating him from the red head.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Mycroft turned his head to wish Greg a happy new year and was surprised when the graying brunet's lips met his.

It was a short sweet kiss that stunned the read head.

Greg pulled back blushing and suddenly nervous when he's saw Mycroft's shocked expression.

"Sorry, don't know why I did that. You can forget it happened." Greg apologized.

"And why would I do that?" Mycroft asked coming out of his shock.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship and you obviously don't feel the same way so..." Greg explained.

"Oh Gregory, your observation couldn't be further from the truth." Mycroft chuckled before leaning across the table and kissing Greg.


End file.
